


You've Earned It

by copperleaves



Series: Barisi [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Submissive Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperleaves/pseuds/copperleaves
Summary: Sonny is eager to impress Benson and, let's face it, Barba with his research on the Byron case. Barba's impressed, and Sonny's use of his first name brings back some strong memories. He summons Carisi to his office to show his appreciation.Pure smut inspired by the scene cut from 19x1.





	You've Earned It

“I’m goin’ in,” Carisi said, his face set with stubborn lines that Rollins recognized.

“Carisi, come on, they’re in a meeting.”

“Exactly. It’s the perfect time! Her door’s open, so obviously it’s not private, and I know I’m right.”

“You think Barba hasn’t thought of it already?” Rollins said with a frown.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Doesn’t matter. I’m goin’ in.”

She sighed and shook her head. “Fine. Good luck. But try to remember that you’re a—” She sighed again. “Cop,” she said to the empty air, because he was already halfway to Liv’s office.

“What the hell is that fool up to?” Fin said as he appeared from the break room.

“Apparently he’s goin’ in,” she said. “Dominick Carisi, Jr., Esquire.”

Barba sailed out of Liv’s office a few minutes later, and Rollins was sure there was a hint of a smile on his face. Carisi reappeared not long after that, and he looked sheepish but triumphant.

“Well?” she said.

“Dworkin filed the motion. Just like I said he would!”

She bit down on a smile. “So they already knew.”

“Yeah they already knew, but that don’t change the fact that I was right! His wife’s gonna testify. And Barba didn’t _say_ he’d thought of it. Just that he got the motion!”

“Well aren’t you clever,” she said, still fighting that grin.

“Hell yeah I am! Booyah Fordham goddamn Law!!” He was grinning from ear-to-ear, the one that crinkled up his eyes and creased his whole face.

Rollins snorted and bent back to her paperwork. “Good job, Carisi.”

“Damn straight. Damn straight good job,” he said. He couldn’t stop smiling. Sure, Barba already knew, but what did that matter? He’d seemed impressed. Of course…Sonny had slipped and called him _Rafael_ …but the Loo didn’t seem to notice, really, and Barba hadn’t said anything. What’d that matter anyway? It didn’t mean anything.

Just because the last time he’d said Barba’s first name, Barba’d been fucking him brainless in the back of a Town Car.…

He kinda hoped the slip had brought the same thing to Barba’s mind. A reminder couldn’t hurt, could it?

Sonny shifted in his seat and scrolled through the international law website he’d been studying before his visit to Benson’s office. Maybe there was something else here that could help the case. Sonny still didn’t approve of Fin’s actions, but Byron was a serial rapist, so while they had him they needed to do their best to convict him.

His phone vibrated, and Sonny glanced at it only to do a double take. Barba?

_My office. ASAP_ , it read.

He swallowed and rubbed suddenly sweating palms against his slacks. _I’m free now_.

_ASAP_.

_Thought you said you had court_ , Sonny sent.

The bubbles appeared for a time. Finally, _Detective, do I need to explain to you what “ASAP” means?_

_No you do not. omw now._

* * *

Barba was at his desk when Carmen let Sonny in. His tie was loosened, sleeves rolled up, and as soon as the door closed behind Sonny, Barba’s expression went from open and curious to hungry and almost predatory. He rose and stalked toward him. Sonny swallowed around a suddenly thick throat and tried to work up a smile.

“You wanted to see me, Counselor?”

“You called me _Rafael_.”

“Ah…shit, yeah. Sorry about that. It just kinda slipped out.” His lips twisted. “Heat o’ the moment sorta thing.”

Barba’s mouth quirked. Clearly he remembered exactly how hot their last first-name-basis moment had been, and his eyes darkened at the memory.

Sonny felt his cock twitch, and he shifted his stance a little. No chance Barba wouldn’t notice; Sonny’s pants were way too tight, and Barba missed nothing.

“You did good work today, Detective,” he said, his voice low.

Carisi blushed. He couldn’t help it. “Thanks, Counselor. Unnecessary, I guess, huh?”

Barba shrugged. “It’s good to review the case law, and you presented yourself well. Take off your jacket and unbutton your vest.”

He said this last bit in the exact same tone as the rest of it, and for a moment Sonny could only blink. “Wha…?”

“You heard me. Do it.”

“Yeah, uh. Yeah, okay.” He took off his jacket and hung it on the coatrack near the door. Unbuttoned his vest and loosened his tie, even though Barba hadn’t asked him to do that. “Anything else, Counselor?”

Barba’s head tilted as he pretended to consider. He wandered closer, his eyes raking Carisi up and down. After a moment he turned back to his desk, and when he returned there was a small bottle in one hand and a foil packet in the other.

“Oh shit,” Carisi mumbled. Barba kept _lube_ and _condoms_ in his _desk_?! He’d never be able to walk into this room without a boner ever again.

“I think you deserve a reward, Detective,” Barba said. “You were such a good boy today. So eager and proud.” He smirked. “Why don’t you show me just how eager you can be?”

It was like a switch flipped inside him. Sure, he’d been turned on pretty much from the moment he got Barba’s text, but now his cock was painfully hard and straining against his trousers. He dropped to his knees so fast that he cursed as they struck the carpet.

Barba stroked his cheek and tutted. “Be careful, baby boy. Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Sorry, just—please, Rafael, I wanna show you!” He wiggled a little. He always wanted to show Barba how good he could be, how he could make him so proud.

“I know you do.” He set the lube and the condom on a nearby table and unfastened his belt. Sonny reached for him, but Barba batted his hands away. “Behave, _cariño_. You’re going to get what you want.”

He unzipped his pants and let them drop. Pushed his briefs down just far enough to free his cock. It was big and hard, as beautiful as Sonny remembered, and he couldn’t muffle a whimper. Barba cupped Sonny’s face in his hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb across his full lower lip.

“Tell Papi just what it is you’re so eager _for_ , _niñito_ ,” he whispered.

“Your cock!” he replied, instantly. “I want—please, Rafi, I want it in my mouth so bad!”

“Such a good boy.” He tangled his fingers in Carisi’s hair and guided his head. “Good boys get rewarded.”

Sonny whined and lapped at the tip. Swirled his tongue around the thick head. “Thank you, Papi!” he breathed.

“No hands,” he said, his tone sharp but his voice quiet. “Just your sweet, hot mouth.”

He nodded, licking his lips, and didn’t take his eyes off of Rafael’s cock. Barba laughed and rocked his hips forward. It was all the invitation Carisi needed: with a soft moan he sucked Barba in as deep as he could, his lips stretching tight around the shaft and his tongue working the underside as he sucked.

“Fuck!” Barba whispered. “Fuck, _niñito_ , that’s just right!” He guided Carisi up and down, and Carisi obliged him with hungry, eager slurps. Soon he was drooling, the saliva dripping off his lower lip and sliding down Barba’s cock to his balls. Barba pulled him off of him so he could lick lower, and Sonny made a happy little noise as he lapped and sucked.

Barba had underestimated Sonny’s mouth, and also his own patience. He dragged Sonny to his feet and kissed him hard, his teeth sinking into the swollen lips and his tongue scraping across Sonny’s with abandon.

“Wasn’t—wasn’t done, Rafi!” Sonny said.

“Need to fuck you, little boy. Need that sweet tight ass. You want that?”

Sonny nodded like a bobblehead doll. “Yes, fuck, please!”

“Good boy.” Barba kissed him again, roughly. “Turn around and drop your pants.”

He moved so fast he almost tripped, but Barba caught him. A moment later his trousers and boxer briefs were around his ankles. Barba pressed against his back and kissed the side of his neck.

“Unbutton your shirt, _niñito_ ,” he rasped against Sonny’s ear.

Sonny’s hands were shaking so badly he struggled with it, but for once Barba was patient. He kept kissing Sonny’s neck, ear, and jaw, and once his shirt was finally open, he ran both hands up Sonny’s body from his thighs to his collarbones. Sonny squirmed against him, moaning, and tried to jut his hips so that Rafi’s palm would brush his cock, but Barba chuckled and kissed the curve of his ear.

“What did I tell you, Detective?”

“Behave,” he said.

“That’s right. You _are_ Papi’s good boy, aren’t you?”

“You know I am, Rafael. Papi. Your good, good boy.”

Barba made a low noise in the back of his throat, and Sonny whimpered when the heat of his body disappeared. He was back a moment later. “Don’t worry, _cariño_. I’m not leaving you.”

“I know,” he whispered. “I know you aren’t.”

Sonny had no patience for prep, but Barba somehow managed patience enough for both of them. He kept up the kisses and words of encouragement, whispered endearments and reassurances that Sonny was a good, eager boy.

“Please!” he said. “Please, please, I’m ready, I need you, please!” He heard the condom wrapper rip and when he felt the tip of Barba’s cock against him he couldn’t hold back a moan.

Barba pressed a big hand over Sonny’s mouth. “Hush, baby,” he said, his voice rough and shaky. “Gotta be quiet for me now. Can you do that?”

Sonny nodded, but he almost broke the promise when Rafael slowly pressed the head of his cock into him. “Fuck!” he said, the sound muffled into incomprehensibility.

Barba grinned. “You like that, _niñito_?” he said.

“Mmmmf!!” Sonny said with a nod. He pushed back against Barba, and they both gasped.

“Eager boy. Clearly you aren’t being fucked often enough.” He pulled out to the tip and pushed back in again, harder and deeper. “Looks like we’ll have to work on that.”

Sonny groaned behind Rafael’s hand and pressed both hands to the wall, holding on for dear life as Barba stopped messing around and started to fuck him in earnest. He wasn’t gentle, didn’t try to take it easy on him, and Sonny met every thrust with a hungry jerk of his hips.

“So good, baby boy,” Rafi rasped in his ear. “So hot and tight for me. Such a good boy, doing all that work, all that research.”

“Just for you, Papi!” Sonny gasped when Rafael’s hand slipped off his mouth. “Wanted to help you, wanted to show you—!”

“You did, _cariño_. Just barged right in. So—fucking—sexy!” He reached around with his free hand to gently grip Sonny’s balls. His knuckles brushed the underside of Sonny’s cock, but otherwise he ignored it. His hips were starting to stutter and he didn’t really have breath left for words, just incoherent mumbling in a mix of Spanish and English.

“Say my name, Rafael!” Sonny said. “Please, wanna hear it, please!”

“Come for me, little boy,” Rafi growled.

“My name!”

Barba bit the soft skin just under his ear and swirled his tongue against it. He smelled so good there, so _Sonny_ , and Barba knew his control was waning fast. He squeezed Sonny’s balls, carefully, and whispered in his ear: “Dominick, Sonny, _mine_!”

Sonny let out a whimpering moan and came all up his tummy and chest. Barba tried to smirk, but it felt too fucking good, and a moment later he filled the condom in a heated, mindless rush.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he mumbled over and over. He said something in Spanish Carisi didn’t understand, and finally he pulled away.

Sonny moaned at the empty feeling and bumbled in a circle to press his back against the wall. “Shit,” he said, looking down.

Barba laughed and cupped a hand around the back of his neck to tug him close for a fond kiss. “You made a mess, naughty boy.”

“Yeah,” he said, glumly. “Can I use your bathroom to get cleaned up?”

“I don’t think so,” he said.

“What?! Rafi—”

He pressed a finger to Sonny’s mouth and carefully buttoned his shirt. Pulled up his underwear and trousers. Tucked the shirt neatly in and fastened them before he straightened Sonny’s tie and buttoned up his vest. “There,” he said. “Our little secret.”

Still grinning, Barba straightened his own clothes, then kissed Sonny again. “I won’t tell if you won’t, Detective.”

Sonny was speechless. He had come drying on his chest! It had dripped down his stomach! He was covered in come! “I can’t go back to work like this!” he finally spluttered.

“Of course you can. You’re a professional, as I think you proved today.”

“Rafael!”

“Be a good boy, Detective,” Barba murmured between soft, coaxing kisses. “I’ll help you clean up tonight. Would you like that?”

He _would_ like that, come to think of it. He sighed, forehead creased, and nodded. “Okay, fine. Fine! On one condition.”

“Mhmm. Name it.”

He smiled at him, the big, brilliant one. “Say my name again, Rafi? Please?”

Barba laughed again, brighter than before, and his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Whatever you want, Sonny,” he said. “You’ve earned it.”

 

 

 


End file.
